Secreto entre tu y yo
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Sunako despertó de un sueño bastante extraño e in explicable, enserio no lo podía creer, aquellas criaturas brillantes, o bueno, más bien ¡esa criatura brillante! esa podría ser una explicación…


Sunako despertó de un sueño bastante extraño e in explicable, enserio no lo podía creer, aquellas creaturas brillantes, o bueno, más bien ¡esa creatura brillante! esa podría ser una explicación…

_**Sueño**_

Sunako se encontraba dentro de una casa bastante tenebrosa-Genial!-se escucho decir-Hay telarañas, no entra ni 1 rayo de luz, y todo esta iluminado solo por velas, ESTO ES PERFECTO!-Sunako recorría la casa de arriba a abajo-El lugar perfecto para vivir n_n- Sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero de pronto vio abrirse una puerta que ella creía haber cerrado-un… un… FaNtAsMa!-corrió y llego al lugar en menos de 1 segundo y al entrar vio una figura parada en la oscuridad-Fantasma!-dijo con los ojos como estrellas, al escuchar aquella voz, el supuesto "fantasma" volteo a ver de dónde provenía, y al hacerlo, Sunako se dio cuenta de que escurría sangre de sus labios y al voltear al suelo pudo ver la silueta de alguien tirad y un charco que, con la luz que entraba reflejaba el brilló de la sangre derramada-Vam…-antes de poder terminar la palabra, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban , para después sentir los colmillos de Él, clavarse lentamente en su cuello, Sunako volteo a verle la cara, la cual estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba, y se dio cuenta d, que aparte de que le brillaba como si fuese de cristal, era el rostro de una de las creaturas brillantes con las que vivía-Kiou…hey-Abrio los ojos como platos y luego se desvaneció.

_**Fin dl Sueño**_

Corrió a toda velocidad por la casa, tenía que saber si eso que había soñado podría ser verdad, sin embargo, pensándolo bien quedo parada en seco antes de llegar a la sala en la que se encontraban las creaturas brillantes-"no puede ser cierto"-penaba en medio del pasillo-"Los vampiros son apuestos, y toda la cosa, pero no brillan con el sol, al contrario, se hacen cenisas"-de pronto escucho las voces de personas cerca de ahí.

-Takenaga-kun, no te gusto la película de ayer?-Preguntaba Noi-chi sentada a su lado

-Claro Noi-chi, estuvo muy bonita-

-Hay-Noi-chi se tomaba del brazo de su "novio"

-Sunako solo la quiso ver por qué se trataba sobre vampiros-Dijo Yuuki sentado al otro extremo del sillón

-Si Sunako pretendiera ser una de esas pequeñas vampiras… ¡Sunako-chan! Dejare que bebas toda mi sangre, claro-Ranmaru se acomodo el cabello-siempre y cuando sea de mis labios-Yuuki comenzó a reír mientras Noi-chi le aventaba una almohada a Ranmaru

-Ah?-Sunako dejo de escucharlos al sentir una mano en su espalda, al voltear a ver de quien era, se dio cuenta de que era aquella creatura brillante

-Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas, no lo cres?-Kiouhey la obligo a voltear a verlo a la cara

-Ma… Mabushin!-Lo empujo y echo a correr a su cuarto

-Kh…-Kiouhey cayó al suelo- maldita Sunako- Volteo a ver el pasillo por el cual había salido disparada después de empujarlo- me las pagara- se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraban todos sus amigos

-Kiouhey, no sabes en donde esta Sunako-chan?-Le pregunto Yuuki después de verlo sentarse en un sillón-No la hemos visto en toda la mañana

-Hmp Esa "chica" está en su cuarto, es mas acaba de irse para allá corriendo-Kiouhey se sobaba el estomago- Tengo hambre que ahí de comer?

-No la hayas haber hecho enojar Kiouhey-Le recrimino Takenaga como si fuera su padre

-Hmp-Kiouhey salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina-Voy a buscar algo de comer

Mientras tanto Sunako se encontraba parando el sangrado de nariz creado por ver tan cerca a la creatura brillante –Aunque- pensó en voz alta-"no se sabe muy bien si es cierto, eso de que los Vampiros pueden brillar con la luz del sol puede ser tan solo una teoría"- entonces abrió los ojos como platos, tenía una idea- Ya se!, "" –Sonrió con malicia para sí misma.

DíAs DeSpUéS

-oigan, no creen que Sunako-chan ha estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente?-Pregunto 1 Yuuki preocupado

-A mi no me parece mas extraño de lo de mas, de por si ya es extraña-Dijo Kiouhey comiendo algo en el sillón- con tal de que siga cocinando bien no ahí problema-Kiouhey se chupaba los dedos

-Kiouhey, no seas así, no tienes dinero para pagar la renta, por eso la quieres convertir en una dama ¿no?

-Ja! Eso no es problema siempre y cuando no venga Oba-chan, así que tengo muuuucho tiempo hasta ese día-Se fue caminando a la cocina

-Mmm? Voy a ver a Sunako-chan-Yuuki se levanto y al dar la vuelta vio a Sunako escondida detrás de las cortinas, preparándose para ir detrás de Kiouhey a Yuuki le salió una gotita estilo anime-_-u, Yuuki se acerco a Sunako y se agacho para quedar a su altura (Ella estaba agachada)-Sunako-chan, que es lo que pasa?-Hablo con voz dulce

-Mm?-Sunako volteo a verle- No creo poder decirte, es confidencial-Yuuki se quedo con cara de ¿Wath? Mientras los demás los veían de reojo

-No te preocupes Sunako-chan, no pasa nada si me lo dices-

-Mmm?, está bien-Sonrió Sunako-Yo creo que…..-Sunako le conto todo a Yuuki, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 sabía que Kiouhey los estaba viendo desde el pasillo de la cocina-…por eso pienso que aquella creatura brillante puede ser un vampiro

- Sunako se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto al no haber obtenido lo que quería-

-Qué pasa?-Le pregunto Takenaga a Yuuki- Que fue lo que te dijo Sunako-chan?

-Pues…- para ese instante Kiouhey ya se había ido a sentar junto con los demás, por lo que se entero de todo.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Kiouhey reía como loco al enterarse de la historia completa –No… no lo puedo creer, ella… Ja ja ja ja ja ja-

-Kiouhey,-le regaño Yuuki-Ya deja de reír, no es para tanto

-Claro que lo es jajaja, esta, mph, totalmente loca, como cree que… ah ja ja ja ja-

-Y, que piensas hacer respecto a esto Kiouhey?

-Como que ¿qué?, pues…-En ese instante se le ocurrió una idea a Kiouhey-Me voy, tengo hambre

-Kiouheeeey!-Le volvió a reñir Yuuki-Que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Nada, y TENGO HAMBRE!-Kiouhey salió y después de ir a la cocina se fue a su cuarto

Al Día Siguiente

-Wuuuuhu!, es fin de semana!-Gritaba Kiouhey después de desayunar.- "Ahí esta" Vio a Sunako escondiéndose detrás de la cortina y como si no la hubiera visto camino en dirección a su cuarto.

Ese día se encontraban solos, Yuuki había ido a visitar a su familia al igual que Takenaga, mientras Ranmaru, bueno, ya sabemos en donde debe de estar él.

Kiouhey entro a su cuarto y, después de unas momentos en los que no c escucho el menor ruido Sunako entro, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando…

-MABUSHIN! Se trato de alejar después de ver a "la creatura brillante" solo con una bata, como si la estuviese esperando, acercarse cada vez más a ella – aléjate! MABUSHIN!-Volvió a gritar cuando Kiouhey la acorralo en contra de la pared

-Hmp- Sonrió Kiouhey al verla así- Con que tratabas de mostrar que soy un Vampiro-

-"como lo supo"-Abrió los ojos como platos, y después los volvió a cerrar, al ver a la creatura brillante-

-Q tonta eres, lo escuche por ahí, pero-le tomo el rostro entre las manos y lo acerco al de el- creo que… tengo tu castigo-Sonrió y, acercando su rostro cada vez más al del la beso

-Mmmmh?-Sunako abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios de aquella creatura brillante estrecharse fuertemente contra los de ella.-"Pero….. Que está haciendo"-Se preguntaba mientras trataba de separase, cuando Kiouhey entre abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, sin separarse siquiera un poco-"yo…"-y sin saber lo que hacía correspondió el beso –"Q hago?" Se pregunto así misma al sentirse correspondiendo el beso a Kiouhey, quien la abrazo todavía más…..

-Kiouhey-kun!, Sunako-chan! Ya regresamos!- se escucharon las voces de los chicos al ir llegando.

Sunako y Kiouhey se separaron de golpe, la 1ra toda roja hasta más no poder y el 2do todavía saboreando los labios de aquella persona a quien le robo un beso.

-Suna…

-Yo… yo no le diré a nadie- Sunako salió del cuarto con la cara baja todavía roja

-Hmp-Sonrió Kiouhey al ver salir a Sunako y, después de volverse a tocar los labio salió para así encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala junto con la misma Sunako.

-Kiouhey, que pasa?-Pregunto Yuuki al verlos algo raros.

-Ustedes están un poco raros-Les dijo Takenaga

-Eso es… el problema del AMOR-Dijo Ranmaru dramáticamente

Todos se quedaron callados, y después siguieron con una plática más normal. Por la noche, ya cuando todos estaban dormidos y Sunako regresaba a su cuarto, choco con Kiouhey en el pasillo, quien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, claro siendo correspondido y, después de decirle un delicado "Duerme bien" Sunako fue a su cuarto a dormir.

-"Esto que siento será un secreto"-Se dijo asimismo antes de quedar profundamente dormida

-"Un secreto que solo tú y yo sabremos"- Kiouhey también quedo profundamente dormido.

Un secreto que solo ellos sabrían y, que llevaría lugar cada noche antes de irse a dormir, seguido por un dulce "Duerme bien".

FIN


End file.
